<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just guys bein dudes by fishfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640729">just guys bein dudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfuck/pseuds/fishfuck'>fishfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Annie Edison, M/M, abed and troy are also kind of bi but in a really stupid way, and thats whats really important :'), but yk what?, dont let anyone ever say im not a master of romance, im going to be honest with you right here right now, they're being idiots TOGETHER, this is mostly just them being idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfuck/pseuds/fishfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just dudes bein guys. </p><p>CW: Biphobia but, like, in a fun way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just guys bein dudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m,” began Annie, putting both hands on the table and looking dramatic, “bisexual.” </p><p>There was silence amongst the group of six. </p><p>“You fucked a <em> bicycle?</em>” Troy held out a fist for Annie to bump. </p><p>This was not the best decision he had ever made. </p><p>⥤⥢</p><p>“Thank you for nursing me back to health today,” said Abed. His voice was a monotone as always, but Troy liked to think he could tell Abed’s sincerity by the sparkle in his eyes. “And also skipping out on your classes for me.” </p><p>“No problem, bro,” said Troy, gently wiping Abed’s forehead with a wet cloth, “the teachers were all cool with it. I didn’t even have to pretend to be sick to the school nurse, because he said I probably already caught whatever you have.”</p><p>“That’s good,” replied Abed, closing his eyes under Troy’s tender ministrations, “you aren’t very good at acting sick. You’re too full of vitality.” </p><p>Troy smiled. Abed smiled. They then did their super special secret best friend handshake. The double-twirl-and-lift was a little hard with Abed as weak as he was, but they managed. </p><p>“So what happened at the study group meeting I missed yesterday? Was there any drama? Did you record the entire thing like I asked?”</p><p>“No,” Troy sighed. “I’m not as adorable as you, I can't get away with it.” </p><p>“Damn,” Abed said. “I guess you’ll have to tell me verbally. Oral storytelling. Going back to our roots.” </p><p>“I can act it out in charades if you want?” Troy offered. </p><p>Abed pointed at him. “I’ll set up the camera.” </p><p>He turned on the video camera that they always had in their dorm room, to preserve wacky antics such as these. </p><p>Troy mimed the pounce of an overbearing bald man on unwitting prey. </p><p>Abed scrutinised him for a spare few moments, and then snapped his fingers. “The dean dropped in.” </p><p>Troy went on his tiptoes and smirked, making lazer guns with his fingers. </p><p>“Jeff did a classic Jeff Winger Zinger™ on him.” </p><p>Troy crossed his arms and tried to look upset about things like oppression and Jeff Winger. </p><p>“Britta zinged Jeff at his own game - come on, this happens every time we get together. Skip, skip, I want to get to the juicy part.” Abed made a skip motion with his hand, and Troy acted like his charades act had been speeded up, complete with sound effects. </p><p>“Wait, wait, play there, who’s humping what boulders?” </p><p>Troy acted it out more slowly. </p><p>“Oh, Annie fucked a bicycle.” Abed tilted his head. “Impressive.” </p><p>“That’s what <em> I </em> said!” Troy burst out. “But then she got mad at me.” </p><p>“Weird.” </p><p>Troy sighed. “I don’t understand women.” </p><p>“Same.” Abed paused thoughtfully. “I mean, I don’t understand people in general, but women are included in that, so same.” </p><p>“You get me, Abed.” </p><p>“Yeah. I guess I do.” </p><p>⥤⥢</p><p>“Did you see the infographic about bisexuality Annie sent us?” Abed asked Troy during the credits of <em> Kickpuncher 3: The Kickening </em>. </p><p>Troy groaned, but did not move Abed’s head from where it was resting on his shoulder. “Can’t we just snuggle after our movie viewing without talking?” </p><p>“But I like infographics. Look, it’s colour-coded.” </p><p>“No shit?” Troy peered over Abed’s shoulder. </p><p>“No shit at all,” he replied. “Hm. I may have to look more into this.” </p><p>⥤⥢</p><p>Troy draped an arm around Abed’s shoulders, who was hunched over his phone. “Whatcha doing?” </p><p>“An online quiz on whether or not I’m bisexual. Guy edition.” </p><p>“Let’s take it together.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>The first question was if they had ever had a crush on a girl. </p><p>“Hell yes,” Troy answered, out loud, fist bumping Abed. </p><p>The next was if they had ever had a crush on a guy. There was a link included to press if they weren’t sure, which was unusually considerate for an online quiz Abed found on Google. </p><p>Troy frowned. “But I’m not gay.”</p><p>“No, Troy,” said Abed. “It’s not if you have gay feelings for a boy, it’s if you have <em> bisexual </em>feelings for a boy.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine then. Click the link.” </p><p>It led to a checklist of indicators that you have a crush. </p><p>“Okay, item one: you always want to spend time with him.” Abed glanced at Troy. “Check. Item two: you want to be close to him, like hugging him or holding his hand.”</p><p>Troy looked down to where his and Abed’s hands were joined together. “Holy shit.” </p><p>“Check. Item three: you like him in a ‘special’ way - check. You think about him a lot - check. You care about what he thinks - check. You’re very close to slash want to be very close with him - check. You would do more for him than your other friends - check. You’re nervous around him.” He exchanged a look with Troy. “No. You get jealous when he’s with other people.” </p><p>“Pff, nah.” </p><p>Abed stared at him. </p><p>“Okay, fine, sometimes! Check!” </p><p>Abed nodded. “You’re closer to him slash want to be closer to him than your other friends - check, obviously, we’re best friends. You want to kiss him - hmm.” This was less steady ground. </p><p>“We should try,” Troy suggested. </p><p>“Kissing?” asked Abed. </p><p>“Yeah. Then we’ll know for sure.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” </p><p>They kissed. </p><p>“Cool.” </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Are we bisexual now?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>⥤⥢</p><p>The next time their study group met up, Troy and Abed stood up, holding hands, to make an announcement. </p><p>“We’re bisexual,” said Abed. </p><p>“For each other,” clarified Troy. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Jeff raised an eyebrow. Then the other one. This was a double eyebrow situation. </p><p>“Oh, it’s a double eyebrow situation?” Britta snarked to Jeff, raising her own eyebrows, either in solidarity or judgement. Possibly both. </p><p>“Are you guys sure you understand what the word bisexual means?” Annie asked. </p><p>“Don’t believe us?” Abed held a single finger up. “Watch this.” </p><p>He turned and kissed Troy on the lips. </p><p>Annie blinked. “Okay, so you definitely don’t know what it means.”  </p><p>Abed leaned over to ask Troy, “New lip balm?” </p><p>“Yeah, raspberry.” </p><p>Abed pumped a small fist in victory. “Knew it.”</p><p>“Well. I guess I’m glad you got over your biphobia?” Annie tried. </p><p>“Biphobic?” Troy laughed. “Oh, <em> Annie</em>. I’m not afraid of bicycles.” </p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” said Annie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi eret</p><p>edit: I MEAN ERET MY NORMAL NON-FAMOUS FRIEND NOT THE MINECRAFT TWITCH STREAMER I DO NOT KNOW OR CLAIM TO KNOW ERET THE MINECRAFT TWITCH STREAMER ALSO PLEASE DONT IMPERSONATE ERET THE MINECRAFT TWITCH STREAMER IN THE COMMENTS THIS IS A RESPECTABLE GAY FANFICTION THANK YOU VERY MUCH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>